


Килограммы счастья

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bodypositive, F/M, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Принятие себя, любовь к себе — фундамент для создания здоровой и полноценной Личности. Ступень, сделать первый шаг на которую бывает крайне сложно, а иногда даже болезненно.





	1. Chapter 1

«Не суди книгу по обложке» — кредо, которому я предпочитаю следовать по жизни. Наша внешность — всего лишь оболочка, однако от того, насколько эта оболочка объёмная и привлекательная для окружающих, может зависеть всё наше существование. По крайней мере, мой бывший однокурсник убеждён, что в современном мире никому нет дела до мира внутреннего. Кого заинтересует душа или характер, если ты не выиграл в генетическую лотерею?

Я в корне с ним не согласна, но не желаю навязываться со своим мнением. Чего нельзя сказать об Александре — это он тот бывший однокурсник, что уже не первый год буквально терроризирует меня, упрямо принуждая верить в значимость внешнего вида. Нет, это не совсем верно — в значимость нужды соответствовать стандартам общества, даже если они чересчур строгие, нереалистичные или противоречат твоим собственным вкусам.

Борьбе с одним из таких стандартов — обязанности снижать свой вес килограмм до сорока или меньше ради «красоты» — я посвятила несколько лет и свою будущую книгу.

Телефон скромно звякнул, присылая уведомление из социальной сети. Не знаю, почему, но я до сих пор не ограничила Александру доступ к своей странице, за что мне приходится расплачиваться чуть ли не ежечасно. Иногда мне кажется, будто он навечно застрял в состоянии озлобленного подростка с единственным смыслом в жизни — гнобить каждого, кто хотя бы минимально на тебя не похож.

Пролистываю десяток едких комментариев под моими репостами о любви к себе, мельком заглядываю на Сашину страницу. Он опубликовал фото своей девушки пятнадцать минут назад. Она — типичная красавица с модельными параметрами и милым кукольным личиком. Не осуждаю её, она имеет право выглядеть так, как пожелает, хотя именно такие случаи я привыкла называть «выигрышем в генетическую лотерею». Ей повезло родиться идеальным соответствием шаблонам красоты, повезло унаследовать быстрый обмен веществ. Просто во всём и сразу по-вез-ло. Надо отдать ей должное, она хотя бы не приписывает примитивное везение к каким-то личным достижениям, потому что иногда на истеричный смех пробивает реклама тренингов в духе «я _родилась_ красивой и научу вас _быть_ такими же». А дальше, видимо, люди, появившиеся на свет в семьях богачей, будут учить нас зарабатывать деньги и стыдить каждого, кто к совершеннолетию посмел не обзавестись квартирой в центре города и должностью генерального директора сразу после окончания школы.

Грёбаный цирк, иначе это никак не назовёшь.

Фыркаю, натыкаясь на предсказуемую подпись под фотографией.

_«Почему-то такие женщины не защищают бодипозитив»_

Для меня, наверное, навсегда останется загадкой, чем конкретно Саше не угодило движение, посвящённое принятию человеком самого себя. Его никто не заставляет встречаться с людьми, которые не кажутся ему привлекательными, однако он упорно продолжает забрасывать меня провокациями.

По крайней мере, мы прошли этап информационного обслуживания по первому требованию, когда я с чего-то вдруг была обязана доказывать ему, что бодипозитивщицы ни за кем не бегают с горой бургеров и не заставляют отращивать волосы везде, где только можно. Впрочем, любые аргументы бесполезны, если человек видит лишь то, что хочет. Жаль, что по-мирному разойтись нам так и не удалось.

_«Принятие себя, любовь к себе — фундамент для создания здоровой и полноценной Личности. Ступень, сделать первый шаг на которую бывает крайне сложно, а иногда даже болезненно. Отринуть оценки окружающих, признаться самой себе в том, что ты не обязана соответствовать чьим-то ожиданиям и вкусам…»_

Пролетели часы работы с текстом, в котором я с первых строк должна не просто выразить искреннее желание помочь, а вложить частичку души, собственного опыта и переживаний. Благодаря Александру, без последних я точно не останусь ещё несколько месяцев, а, возможно, и лет, если ему однажды не надоест терзать меня и моих единомышленниц.

За окном окончательно стемнело, когда зазвонил телефон, заполняя комнату эхом моей самой нелюбимой песни.

Отвечаю, полностью осознавая нелогичность и глупость своего поступка.

Внезапного раскаяния не будет. Он не из таких.

С той стороны играет громкая музыка, мешая мне хоть сколько-нибудь сосредоточиться на неразборчивом бормотании Саши. Он пьян, я это слышу и умоляю себя о снисходительности по отношению к нему. Наверняка ошибся номером.

Моё молчание, похоже, его ничуть не смущает, но я не намерена тратить своё время на его невнятные бредни. Отключаю звонок, затем и сам телефон.

Позволяю себе небольшой перекус перед тем, как продолжить работу над книгой.

_«…почему характеристика «толстая» стала едва не наихудшим качеством женщины? Толстым девушкам не принято помогать на улице, некоторые авиакомпании предлагают пассажирам фэтфобную услугу по выбору мест отдельно от толстяков, при этом обратись к ним с похожей просьбой, но подальше от худых — и в ответ покрутят пальцем у виска. В какой момент толстая стала хуже озлобленной, жадной и лживой? Почему главным страхом для большинства мужчин на первом свидании являются «лишние» килограммы партнёрши, а не меркантильность или криминальные наклонности? Каждый имеет право на вкусы и предпочтения, однако они не должны становиться поводом для травли и стыда. Красивая обёртка не вечна, и фэтфобы оглянуться не успеют, как их симпатичные вторые половинки к пятидесяти встанут в один ряд с теми, кого принято причислять к стрёмным. Так если в итоге не будет разницы, почему нельзя с самого начала быть человечными?_

_…не кричать о том, как тебе, особенному, трудно найти свою любовь, а хоть раз в жизни дать шанс вопреки собственным вкусам. Гарантирую, каждый решившийся будет приятно удивлён результатом. Снизьте требования до реалистичных и сами увидите, как много вокруг по-настоящему добрых, заботливых и верных женщин»_

В глазах ощущается зуд, намекающий на то, что я засиделась за творчеством и пора бы сделать перерыв, желательно на сон. Тянусь в кресле, после чего выключаю компьютер и плавно перемещаюсь на незаправленную кровать. _Завтра понадобятся силы_ , подсказывает интуиция и, как всегда, не ошибается.


	2. Chapter 2

Новый день я проводила в местном парке, гуляя по заснеженным тропинкам и вдохновляясь любимым временем года. В лёгком морозном покалывании, в хрусте снежинок под ногами, в блеске сугробов — зима для меня была прелестна во всех её проявлениях.

— Ну, привет, Оксана.

Не считая этого.

После вчерашней попойки Саша выглядел на удивление свежо, бодро и опрятно. На его пальто оседали снежинки, образуя недолговечные узоры. Он выдыхал клубы пара, а с его лица не сходила усмешка — на первый взгляд натянутая, но тем не менее ожидаемо язвительная.

Он не преграждал мне путь, и я могла пройти мимо, максимум получив презрительное фырканье в спину и очередной сарказм в личные сообщения. А затем продолжить существование в замкнутом круге непонятных претензий и унизительных острот.

Либо разорвать этот круг неприязни прямо сейчас.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — подхожу ближе, смотря на него снизу вверх, — если я так омерзительна — не смотри на меня, не пиши мне, не разговаривай со мной. Просто игнорируй.

Голос чуть дрожал от низкой температуры, но сохранял в себе нотки уверенности. Я давно прокручивала в голове этот диалог, заучила каждый аргумент, была готова к любому Сашиному ответу.

— Таких выскочек, как ты, сложно игнорировать, — отозвался он почти мгновенно. В конце концов, наше столкновение рано или поздно случилось бы. Вопрос лишь в том, обойдёмся ли мы меньшими жертвами, — вы же дня не можете прожить, чтобы не покричать о том, как классно жирнеть и забивать на уход за собой.

Испытываю желание закатить глаза, но заставляю себя сдержаться.

— Ты идиот, — и такой «аргумент» я предусмотрела, потому что некоторые вещи бесполезно объяснять по десятому разу, если человек принципиально не желает понимать.

— Зато здоровый.

— Это спорно, — выразительным взглядом указываю на сигарету, зажатую между его пальцев. Не припоминаю, чтобы Саша раньше курил.

— Лучше курить, чем жрать как не в себя, — он делает затяжку и, кажется, слегка перебарщивает.

— Не все толстые много едят. Да и чужая тарелка — не твоего ума дело.

Мимо проходящая пара зрелого возраста косится на нас. От порыва морозного ветра в уголках глаз скапливаются слезинки, чертовски невовремя. Ещё не хватало, чтобы у Саши сложилось впечатление, будто я готова разрыдаться от малейших словесных нападок.

— Окей, удачи, — недокуренная сигарета отправляется в мусорку рядом с ближайшей скамейкой, — только потом не вини со своими расплывшимися подружками «мужиков-козлов» в том, что на вас ни один нормальный парень не смотрит.

Нельзя позволять раздражению овладевать мной, но я очень устала от стереотипных предъяв.

— С чего ты взял, что мне есть дело до парней?

Саша смеётся, оскорбительно громко и в то же время подозрительно нервно.

— Как же я забыл: не «я стрёмная и никому не нужна», а «мне не интересны отношения».

Некоторым людям на удивление тяжело принять тот факт, что не у всех смысл жизни заключается в поисках второй половинки.

— Продолжать род, наверное, почкованием планируешь?

…и обязательном рождении детей. Вот только внешность тут вообще не при чём.

— В принципе не планирую.

— Тебе залёт и не грозит.

Последняя капля терпения вынуждает меня… нет, не наброситься на него с кулаками. Хотя как минимум пощёчины по щетинистой физиономии он определённо заслуживает. Разворачиваюсь и ухожу, краем глаза замечая, как Саша дрожащей рукой тянется за следующей сигаретой.

По возвращении домой настроение лучше не стало. Напротив, захотелось укутаться в одеяло, прокричаться в подушку, а после швырнуть её в стену, сбивая к чёрту книги с миниатюрной пластиковой полки. Падаю на кровать, толком не раздеваясь и, перевернувшись на спину, достаю из кармана куртки телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения. Глаза ползут на лоб, когда я вижу кричащие капсом строки от одной из подруг.

Теперь понятно, с чего вдруг мистер ЗОЖ начал курить, а после срывать свой стресс на мне. Я умею сочувствовать людям — тем, кто объективно этого заслуживает — но жалеть Александра у меня душа не повернётся. Расставание — обычное дело для тех, кто привык судить по внешности и забывать о важности чувств, а также единстве мышления.

Давно пора пополнить чёрный список ещё одним профилем. И путь думает, что хочет. Пусть считает это слабостью, проигрышем, сливом. Мы оба знаем, кто на этот раз проиграл по-настоящему.


	3. Chapter 3

Пальцы беспомощно замерли над клавиатурой, не в силах напечатать ни слова. Неприятное чувство пронизывало меня, нагло опутывало мысли и делало всё, чтобы не допустить вдохновения.

На днях я, похоже, лишилась подруги. Это не было ссорой, однако моё разочарование вряд ли позволит продолжить общение. Она оставила короткое послание в нашей беседе: _«Мне понравился кое-кто, хочу немного сбросить, чтобы он обратил на меня внимание. Кто со мной на марафон диет?»_ и вышла, столкнувшись с молчанием в ответ. А мне каждый раз обидно, что находятся девушки, готовые истязать себя, приносить в жертву собственное здоровье ради сомнительных целей.

_«Если человек тебя по-настоящему любит, ты ему будешь нравиться в любом весе, с любой причёской, с бритым или не бритым телом. Всё остальное — влюблённость, симпатия, влечение, но никак не любовь»_

Хмыкаю, радуясь первой за сегодня мысли, успешно преобразовавшейся в текст. Но тут желудок негромко заурчал, пока нетребовательно намекая на завтрак. Едва проснувшись, я села за компьютер, уверенная, что без проблем осилю десяток страниц до обеда, компенсируя перерыв в несколько дней, за которые в основном депрессивно сокрушалась по потере подруги.

_«В погоне за идеалом ты никогда не обретёшь счастья и удовлетворения, потому что будешь стремиться к бесконечно повышающейся планке требований, а после…»_

Вздрагиваю от внезапной трели дверного звонка, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается мурашками. Мало приятного, когда тебя, сосредоточенную, резко отвлекают, разгоняя с трудом собранные в кучу мысли и идеи.

Плетусь к двери, прокручивая в голове ответы для незваного гостя:

«Нет, меня в моём интернете всё устраивает»

«Нет, я не планирую голосовать за вашего кандидата»

«Нет, я не хочу говорить о вашем боге»

«Нет, это не у меня так носятся дети, что потолки осыпаются на три этажа ниже. Вам к верхним»

 _Нет_ , на самом деле, волшебное слово при правильном его использовании. Отличная защита от любителей удобно устраиваться на чужих шеях.

Рука замирает на дверной ручке, когда в глазок я вижу Сашу.

— Открывай, ты уже спалилась, — на его губах играет усмешка, а мои щёки предательски краснеют. Терпеть не могу его снисходительный тон.

На выдохе открываю дверь, и первое, что он делает — окидывает насмешливым взглядом мою пижаму с кроликами. Надеюсь, он не ожидал вечернего платья и шпилек.

— Что случилось?

Мы прошли в гостиную, Саша разместился на диване, расслабленно закинув ногу на ногу, а я опустилась в кресло.

Он молчал, вынуждая меня повторить вопрос.

— Уже в курсе, что Анжела от меня ушла? — усмешка дрогнула, став горькой. — Знаешь, к кому? К жирному кроту, которому в жизни ничего не надо, кроме нудной учёбы и игровой приставки.

Стараюсь сохранять эмоции нейтральными и заодно напоминаю себе о том, что злорадствовать — плохо. Но всё же каждый раз внутренне ликую, когда излишне самоуверенные красавцы сталкиваются с такой редкой нынче справедливостью.

— Я рада за неё, — звучит без сарказма, потому что не шучу. Саша кривится, его уязвлённое эго буквально крошится у меня на глазах.

— Она просто хочет вывести меня на ревность, — попытка самоубеждения. Кто удивлён, тот точно не я, — он ей не пара. Это смешно.

Наверное, как хорошая гостеприимная хозяйка я должна предложить чай, кофе или хотя бы стакан воды. Но я не гостеприимная и не хорошая. Не сегодня.

— По-твоему, с толстыми априори нельзя вступать в отношения? — и такую точку зрения доводилось встречать. Скрещиваю руки на груди в позе «готова немедленно загрызть, только поспорь». Саша закатывает глаза.

— Ты видела Анжелу — много у неё может быть общего со стокилограммовым задротом?

Не думаю ни секунды.

— Чувства, например.

Саша смеётся, но как-то безысходно. Он явно в панике, потому что прекрасно осознаёт мою правоту.

— Чувства должны возникать к себе подобным.

В реальной жизни слишком много обратных потрясающих примеров.

— А ко мне ты зачем пришёл?

— За честным ответом. Вам, девкам, серьёзно могут нравиться такие? — нет явления приятнее, чем пошатнувшаяся самооценка нарцисса. Удовлетворённо киваю, наслаждаясь загнанной в ловушку жертвой, которая обожала корчить из себя хищника. — Не их деньги, не влияние, не выгода.

Кое в чём он попал в точку. Каждый первый будет кричать тебе о том, что судят всегда по внешности, но как только ты обзаведёшься миллионным состоянием или популярностью — и претендующих на тебя людей обоих полов выстроится целая очередь, независимо от твоей наружности. Это выход для вынужденных одиночек, ставших жертвами несоответствия стандартам красоты, но я никогда не буду советовать своим читательницам подобное. Мы не должны подкупать мир — мир должен принять нас такими, какие мы есть. Мысленно делаю пометку упомянуть об этом в книге.

— Я бы скорее выбрала, как ты выразился, «стокилограммового задрота», чем шаблонного красавчика с повадками лукиста.

— А трахаться с ним как будешь? У него из-под пуза даже члена не увидишь.

Так и подмывает спросить, откуда такие познания и уверенность, что там у кого видно, но если я решила отвечать серьёзно, не стоит портить свой образ провокационными намёками.

— Секс не является для меня чем-то жизненно необходимым.

И это тема для отдельной книги. Насколько трудно людям смириться с мыслью, что не все представляют из себя похотливых животных. Тебя сто раз обвинят во фригидности или вранье (если ты не похожа на фотомодель — потому что отличаться от большинства можно только красивым женщинам, любые взгляды «некрасивых» приравниваются к оправданию неудачной внешности), попытаются переубедить с самым идиотским аргументом: «если ты не пробовала, откуда знаешь, что не понравится?»

А чтобы понять, что в костре можно сгореть насмерть, ты как идиот прыгнешь в него или понаблюдаешь со стороны за другими и сделаешь для себя соответствующие выводы?

— Ага. Внешка не главное, секс тоже. Давай без россказней про богатый внутренний мир?

— Не вижу смысла с тобой спорить и не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Вернуть Анжелу?

— Да хер с ней, — смотрю на Сашу с изумлением, а он непринуждённо откидывается на спинку дивана, барабаня пальцами по цветастой обивке и замолкая. Единственным звуком в комнате остаётся тиканье настенных часов. Перевожу взгляд на окна, с ностальгией вспоминая детство и причудливые узоры инея, которых уже не встретишь на современных стеклопакетах, — знаешь, будь ты стройнее, я бы к тебе подкатил.

Мой взгляд снова сосредоточен на Саше в попытке выяснить, ко мне ли он обращается.

— Не хочешь сходить со мной в спортзал? Там хорошие тренеры, они помогут тебе сбросить…

— Саша, — резким голосом перебиваю его и медленно, не прерывая зрительного контакта, чтобы не умалять важности каждого произнесённого слова, добавляю, — я буду встречаться с тем или той, кто примет меня с моим весом, а не идеализированной нынче анорексией.

— Жаль.

Мне не хочется этих откровений, я до последнего надеюсь, что сейчас Саша переведёт всё в шутку.

— Я тащусь от твоего характера. Всегда тащился. Но с жирухой встречаться не буду — это принципиально.

— Это всё?

Теперь на его лице читается неподдельное изумление. Он ожидал, что я брошусь к его ногам и тут же начну менять себя, лишь бы угодить ему? Что растаю от его признаний? На меня это не подействует.

— Если ты всё мне высказал, я тебя больше не держу. У меня много планов на сегодня.

— Ещё кое-что.

— М-м?

— Разбань меня.


	4. Chapter 4

Прищуриваюсь от яркого солнца, что отражается от снежной поверхности, ослепляя. Магазин находится в соседнем дворе, но я выбираю длинный путь, чтобы вдоволь насладиться свежим воздухом. Мимо меня пробегает группа спортсменов, один из которых отделяется и, сохраняя темп, держится рядом со мной.

— Ты и зимой бегаешь?

— Ага, — Саша выдыхает клубы пара, — присоединишься?

— Нет, спасибо.

Продолжаю неторопливо идти, а в следующее мгновение падаю лицом в сугроб от лёгкого, как казалось Саше, толчка.

***

— Занималась бы спортом — иммунитет был бы крепче, — беззлобно ворчит Саша, когда я трачу, наверное, сотую салфетку, сморкаясь и грустно вздыхая.

— Отвянь, — еле отзываюсь с заложенным носом, — а то заражу.

И, в доказательство своих слов, чихаю.

— Меня такое не берёт, я закалённый.

Он удаляется на кухню, чтобы перелить принесённый куриный суп из термоса в тарелку. Хотя бы совесть у этого человека имеется.

— Вы с Анжелой не общались? — спрашиваю, когда он возвращается и ставит тарелку на тумбочку рядом с кроватью.

— Мне не о чем с ней разговаривать.

— Может, она ждёт твоего звонка?

— Она со своим гиком-поросёнком на отдых полетела, плавить его сало на солнышке.

Хихикаю простуженным хриплым голосом.

— У меня сейчас с финансами туговато. Так бы мы тоже съездили куда-нибудь.

— Дай угадаю, моё «сало» плавить?

— Если ты не хочешь по-другому меняться.

Опять двадцать пять. А я думала, что между нами наконец-то установился нейтралитет.

— Что ты прицепился ко мне? — комкаю салфетку и метко бросаю в мусорную корзину под столом, после чего принимаюсь за еду. — Найди себе уже модель и живи с ней спокойно.

— Эй, я вообще-то забочусь о тебе!

— Бесконечно оскорбляя меня?

— Про своё сало ты сама сказала.

Возвращаю полупустую тарелку обратно на тумбочку. Саша качает головой.

— Так не пойдёт. Ты должна съесть всё. Я же старался, — не успеваю возразить или даже удивиться, как он продолжает, — а что такого? Станешь моей девушкой — ещё не такие кулинарные шедевры попробуешь.

— Так ты за похудение или закармливание?

— За разумную меру во всём.

Пока я послушно доедаю суп, Сашино внимание привлекают бумажные черновики на компьютерном столе.

— Н-не трогай! Это моя…

— _…и тогда вы поймёте, что все ваши килограммы — это счастье. А счастье лишним никогда не бывает_ , — зачитывает он вслух, — мне кажется, это перебор.

Тоже мне, великий литературный критик нашёлся.

— В чём именно?

— Ты же не будешь отрицать, что дамочка с весом в два или три центнера, которая даже ходить нормально не сможет, вряд ли будет счастлива?

— Только после того, как ты признаешь, что и при ста килограммах можно вполне себе полноценно жить и быть куда здоровее тощих ребят, которые поднимаются на второй этаж, а потом отдышаться не могут полчаса.

— Всё индивидуально.

«Вы не понимаете, это другое»

— Рада, что хоть в этом мы солидарны. Я могла бы добавить в книгу несколько твоих комментариев, как человека, разбирающегося в здоровом образе жизни. Адекватных комментариев, а не чушь про забивание на себя. За суп спасибо, кстати.

— Окей, но после выздоровления ты пару раз в месяц выходишь со мной на пробежку.

Продолжаю задаваться вопросом, зачем ему всё это нужно. Но в книге альтернативный взгляд на любовь к себе не помешает, поэтому не вижу смысла категорично отказываться.

— И как долго?

Саша приоткрывает рот, но затем, будто передумав, поджимает губы.

— Я бы понадеялся, что всю жизнь, — он не смотрит мне в глаза, а его голос звучит непривычно застенчиво, — не бойся, от редких пробежек твои обожаемые складки особо не пропадут. Зато станешь выносливее и уже не заболеешь от всякой ерунды.

— А принципы?

Он переводит на меня вопросительный взгляд. Забавно, я словно другого человека перед собой вижу. Куда подевалась самоуверенность? Откуда эти зачатки сомнений?

Что происходит с ним из-за меня?

— Ты говорил, что с жирухами тебе не по пути, — специально подбираю грубое слово, с внутренним удовлетворением отмечая, как он кривится, — или думаешь, что лет через десять жена будет отпускать тебя бегать со мной?

Саша приближается, наклоняясь ко мне. Прикрываю салфеткой покрасневший — из-за простуды! — нос и вроде как должна отстраниться…

Да никому я ничего не должна.

— Думаю, лет через десять мы с тобой будем приобщать к спорту нашего первенца.

***

_«Ссылаясь на начало книги, напомню о сложности первого шага, который необходимо сделать, чтобы ступить на лестницу формирования личности, любящей и уважающей себя в любом своём состоянии. Но ты справишься, моя дорогая. Я в тебя верю»_


End file.
